1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for editing a document.
2. Related Art
There are known techniques for editing a document which includes objects (digital content items) such as texts (character strings) or images digitized as data. For example, JP-A-8-180037 discloses a support system for preparation of presentation material by which, when layout or shape of a part is changed, a visual comfort level of the part is calculated. JP-A-10-289262 and JP-A-10-301980 disclose devices which evaluate and create a design. According to these two publications, stored proportion data and input design data are displayed, composited with each other. JP-A-2000-200354 discloses a technique for extracting composition information and for reconstructing a picture on the basis of the extracted composition information.
Even using the techniques according to the publications described above, it is difficult to rearrange objects so as to attain a well-balanced or aesthetically pleasing layout throughout a whole document.